Cho Ligan
Sergeant Cho Ligan was a Pesang volunteer Gear and Gear commando who fought in the Coalition of Ordered Governments army during the Pendulum Wars, and fought in the Siege of Anvil Gate and Operation Leveler. Biography Siege of Anvil Gate Training in Gulan Province In the 62nd year of the Pendulum Wars, Cho joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments army's Pesanga Brigade of Rifles. At the training center in the Gulan Province, he met Bai Tak and quickly became friends with him and another Pesanga, Lau En. The three of them discussed the Union of Independent Republics' Invasion of Kashkur during lunch one day, and how bad the fighting was going there. Afterwards, they went to the rifle range to practice with their Lancers, but were interrupted when an officer asked for six volunteers for a mission in hostile territory. Cho volunteered, and Bai and Lau quickly followed, along with three others. The officer approved, and told them they were going to Anvil Gate in Kashkur. As they got their supplies, Cho told Bai he was crazy for volunteering without even having qualified with the Lancer. Bai told him that he was the one who had volunteered first, and that the major hadn't seemed to mind.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 285-288 Arrival at Anvil Gate Cho and the other five Gears then got into a helicopter that would take them across the mountains into Kashkur. Cho told the others they would be reporting to Lt. Victor Hoffman, and that they would be setting down outside the fort due to an Indie attack. Bai was worried about the fact no one at the fort spoke Pesan, but Cho told him that they didn't need to know any to point at a map and tell them where to scout. After they landed, they began moving towards the fort, but Cho heard someone else approaching. He singled the others to get down and hide, and they drew their machetes. However, it a was a Gear sniper, Pvt. Padrick Salton, who had been sent out to find the Pesangas. He led them back to the fort,Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 288-291 and introduced them to Hoffman. Bai introduced Cho and the others to Hoffman.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 363-364 They then settled into their quarters, and went to the map room, where Sgt. Samuel Byrne showed them maps of the area, and where they thought the Indies were hiding.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 369 Scouting Around the Fort Over the next three days, Cho and the others went out on patrols, finding traces of the Indie special forces, but did not encounter any. On the fourth night at the fort, Cho went out on patrol with Bai. After a few hours, they found an Indie soldier setting up a mortar. Cho gestured to Bai to move around to one side and sneak up on him, while Cho approached from the other. As they got closer to the Indie, he spotted Cho, but Bai struck him in the head with his machete before he could do anything. As Bai withdrew his blade, Cho disassembled the mortar and took the Indie's gun and ammo. After they completed the rest of their patrol, they returned to the fort and showed off the equipment they had captured. The Gears congratulated them on the kill, and Pad was very interested in the sniper rifle that Cho had taken.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 373-376 As the siege worsened over the weeks, Cho and the other Pesangas began hunting animals to supplement the garrisons food supply. They also continued to encounter Indie soldiers, killing them and bringing their supplies back to the fort.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 380-381 Breaking the Siege Three months into the siege, Hoffman developed a plan to break the siege by faking surrender, which would allow the civilians to leave, and then let the Indies in and ambush them with explosives and machine gun positions. Cho and the other Pesangas helped gather the civilians that would evacuate and get them into a convoy.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 416 Once the ambush began, Cho and the others killed any Indie soldiers that made it into the alleyways of the city, and Cho, Bai, and Gi Shim cornered a group in a shop, using their machetes to kill them in close quarters combat. Hoffman found them as they exited the shop, and Cho explained there was no room to use their rifles in the small shop. Cho and the others fell back to the tunnels under the city, where the other surviving members of the garrison were gathering. Cho celebrated with the others when approaching COG forces contacted them and informed them that they would arrive to reinforce the fort within an hour.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 421-423 Raid on Gralia Two months later, Cho had been transferred to Camp De La Croix on the Sarfuth-Maranday border with Bai, and served in a commando squad under Cpt. Hoffman's command. When intel was received that Indie forces were going to attack Sarfuth from the Republic of Lauczi, Hoffman developed a plan to take out a radar station at Gralia so that COG forces could ambush them with air support. Cho hid in the back of a truck with Bai, Pad, and Baz while Pvt. Sommers and Hoffman drove it through neutral Maranday so they could reach Gralia in time. They got past the border without incident, and hid the truck several kilometers from Gralia, and walked toward the radar station. After they reached the station, Cho and Bai cut a hole in the fence, and took out the single guard near the pylons. Cho reported to Hoffman that the coast was clear and he and Bai would keep an eye out for any more Indie soldiers while he and the others planted the explosives. Once they finished, Bai spotted several Indies heading for them. Cho and the others ran for the fence, and crawled through the hole they had made to the other side. Sommers detonated the explosives, and the squad ran for the truck to escape from Lauczi. After several hours of driving, they reached a border checkpoint with Maranday, and were forced to shoot through it to escape, killing three Maranday border guards. The team successfully made it to the town of Senio in Sarfuth, and the COG was able to launch its ambush undetected.Gears of War: Unseen Operation Leveler Preparing for the Operation Fifteen years later, Cho was selected to participate in Operation Leveler, and capture data on the Hammer of Dawn from a UIR base at Aspho Point. While on board the CNV Pomeroy, Cho joined the rest of the Pesang volunteers, including Bai and COG commandos, in practice runs for the insertion to Aspho Point by dropping into the sea in Marlins carried by a Sea Raven.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 167-168 The day before Operation Leveler, Major Hoffman briefed the strike team, telling them that the Operation was a go, and to get some rest before the battle.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 189-190 Raid on Aspho Point During the insertion, Cho was the coxswain on one of the Marlins. Cho drove it into the marshes near the shore, and the commandos proceeded up the shore to the facility. He and the driver of the other Marlin, Malcolm Benjafield, were assigned to stay with the Marlins and keep a watch on the shore.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 224-227 As they waited, they spotted a UIR commando squad approach the building, and contacted the others to warn them.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 240 Cho and Banjafield hid, and observed the commandos set up two machine gun positions, and Cho told Hoffman that three Indies were heading for the rear of the building, and asked if Hoffman wanted him to follow. Hoffman told him no, and ordered Cho and Benjafield to leave with the three prisoners if things got bad.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 263-264 During the extraction, Cho's boat carried several captured civilians and wounded Gears. As they sped away from the shore, the Marlin was hit by fire from a Khimera and began to sink.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 293-296 Cho was wounded, but he still attempted to bail out the water that was rushing into the Marlin. The second Marlin came alongside, and Cho was transferred over by Bai and Pvt. Dominic Santiago. The Sea Ravens then arrived and extracted them. Cho survived his wounds, but Bai was killed during the extraction.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 305-312, 346 Appearances *''Unseen'' *''Aspho Fields'' *''Anvil Gate'' References Category:Characters Category:Commando Category:Gear Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:Pesanga Category:Pesang volunteer